Lily's story
by UrbanGypsyChick
Summary: Hi, my name is Lily and I well... You know fallen from the sky. Now I am just trying to keep up with a group of dwarfs and a hobbit, plus trying to maintain my love life and have to believe everything all over again like I've never seen it before. All while trying to slay a dragon in a mountain. Kili / Oc
1. Chapter 1

_A/N - Hello, this is Faelyght I would just like to take a second here to thank Princesslishus for being my Beta reader and helping me out with Lily's story! I would also like to take a second to mention I don't own any rights or writtings of The hobbit or any of the related stories. I am making the time line in the Hobbit go a lot longer then normal; So the characters can devople an actual friendship. Thank you for taking time reading my fanfiction!_

The day had started out like normal. Well, if you consider being dropped into another realm 'normal', but before I realized any of this was possible, let me take you back in time.

I awoke with a headache, like when you've slept too much and have a thumping pain in the front of your head. Those types of headaches. I managed to crawl out of bed and head into the shower, cleaning and getting ready for my day. I got dressed in my normal black tee and jean style leggings; and put some makeup on and shoved my work clothes in my bag and rushed out of the door. I remember everything that happened that morning. I was heading to the senior care center in my town – I worked as a caregiver part time. And I hate walking to work in my scrubs.

But that's not the focus here, the focus here is that the minute I stepped out of my door, I stepped on my neighbor's evil cat's tail, suddenly falling. Now this fall wasn't like any fall I'd had before. I mean I was falling and I hit the ground. But instead of hitting hard pavement I opened my eyes to see a vast land of grass and trees. My apartment, and the buildings that made up my little town, was gone.

"Ow!" My body ached so much, I couldn't believe what had just happened. I focused in on my surroundings. "Where am I?" I rubbed my arms for comfort.

"It's not where, but who." I turned my head to see a guy way taller then me.

"Who are you?' I nervously started to inch my way back, using my legs.

"I am no one to be concern of my dear, yet. How ever, if you must know, my name is Gandalf. And you, young one, just fell from the heavens." I narrowed my eyes at him. Was that a pick up line? I thought to myself. "Okay, who am I?" I asked him, paranoia remaining in the tone of my voice.

"I do not know. Who are you?" My jaw clenched out of annoyance.

"My name is Lily." I told him. " And I want to know what is going on." I was done with this. I was scared, mad and upset all at the same time.

"Well, dear Lily, I do not know what the stars have in mind for you but I am on my way to a hobbit hole to go on a adventure. Would you like to join me?" My eyes grew big when he mention 'hobbit.

"Hobbit hole?" I repeated what he just said. ' His eyes sparked with interest.

"Yes, I have a dear friend that my company needs for a journey and you my lady might find why you are here in the first place.'' Oh my god, I started to think to myself. I know these movies; I saw them with my sisters when they first came out. I know what happens.

"NO!" I shouted out of fear. If this was all real, then I could not do this journey. I could barely even work full time as a caregiver because it was too much work for me. He looked at me sternly.

"Hmm… It seems that the stars were mistaken." He looked to the sky. "If I ask for an adventurer, then I should be given one! " It seemed like he was shouting more at the sky then he was with me.

"I'm sorry." Was all that I could mutter. He began to walk off. "Where are you going?" I shouted, still sitting on the ground.

"To my hobbit." I watched as he walked off. I didn't know if it was the wisest idea not to follow him, or the dumbest, but at this point I was alone.

I got myself off the ground and dusted my pants off. I noticed my bag was lying against a rock and went to retrieve it. Once I was actually able to move around, I noticed the environment around me. It was all so overwhelming. I would have never imagined any of this could be real. If you're wondering why I am not completely freaked out or having a nervous breakdown, well, it's because I daydream a lot and adapt super easy to change. How ever coming here was not part of my daydreams. All I could think of now was… Wow.

From what I could tell a few hours had passed, I believed it was midday when I arrived and having my lunch packed before I left my home this morning, luck was on my side. I sat happily on a rock, one I'd decided to call 'my rock', and took small bites of my sandwich. I didn't know how long I would be here, though everything was so amazing. The air was clean, the fields were filled with grass – I even spotted some rabbits playing near by. This was nothing like home. If that was Gandalf that spoke to me, then I wondered if he was a wizard as much as they made him out to be in the movies. Suddenly I heard a growling. I froze.

I slowly placed my lunch back in my bag and began to lift it gently. When I had it at a level of comfort, I turned around to find a giant dog-like creature looking straight into my eyes. I couldn't move. Until it showed me its teeth. Then I did what any reasonably sane person would do, I screamed. That must of did something 'cause it covered its ears enough for me to get a head start. But remember when I said I couldn't do journeys? Running was not my thing. I ran as fast as my legs would carry me. It was closing in on me. I ran to the nearest trees and just kept running. I didn't know if it was still behind me but I didn't look back. I managed to run into the forest enough to start mixing up my trail. I wanted to lose this thing on my heels. Though it only worked for a moment, because I was slowing down. I needed to rest. I stopped running enough to look at my surroundings. I could not climb so that was out of the question. I noticed a log. I ran to it and sure enough, I climbed inside. My heavy breathing was only going to lead the monster to me. I held my hand over my mouth and was as quiet as possible. It sniffed around and as I closed my eyes I could hear the sniffs on my log getting closer and closer. Then it stopped, something had caught its attention. I heard some yelling from a rough voice then the dog-wolf…whatever – howled and went off. I lay there and breathed in heavily, then I cried. Now I was having my break down.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N** **: Hello, Faelyght here again this chapter was a little hard for me to write because I wanted Lilys first meeting with Kili and Fili to be a misunderstanding; I would like to thank Princesslishus for being helping me with 'Lily's story' I hope you readers enjoy. (I will be posting pictures of what Lily looks like for those who want an picture. I do not own the hobbit or anything of the flims or books in relation. Please read and review.**

 **CHAPTER TWO**

I awoke the next day still tucked away inside my log, the events of yesterday replaying in my head. I started to squirm out, and I noticed it must have still been early because I felt the dew rub off on me as I picked myself up. I looked over my body, my sides hurting from the way I'd inched my way in and out of the log and then sleeping there the whole night. My clothes were ripped in places, but nothing too bad. I needed to find a town…or a city? I didn't know what they called them here. Even a farm would help. Somewhere I could clean up and get changed. I looked around and saw a deer trail, and started walking down it, hoping I would remain hidden.

As the hours went by, my feet ached and I could feel them begin to blister. It felt like I'd been walking for days, but I didn't want to stop for too long, out of fear of being chased again. Every time I heard a noise or a snap I hid somewhere – this was getting ridiculous. Too afraid to call out to anyone, I simply just kept on walking.

 **Meanwhile… Kili POV**

I watched our hobbit search his pockets in horror, unable to find what he was looking for.

"No, no, wait, wait, stop! Stop! We have to turn around!" The entire company came to a halt, a few annoyed objections rousing from the company. I looked to Fili for any support towards our dear hobbit.

"What on earth is the matter?" I heard Gandalf asked, turning around to ask.

"I forgot my handkerchief." I watched as Bofur tore a strip of cloth from his clothing and tossed it to the hobbit.

"Here! Use this." He said, and I busted out laughing. The reaction on his face… that was rare indeed. My brother gained the same laugh as I did, chuckling to himself.

"You'll have to manage without pocket handkerchiefs and a good many other things, Bilbo Baggins, before we reach our journey's end. You were born in the rolling hills and little rivers of the Shire, but home is now behind you. The world is ahead." I overheard Gandalf's conversation with dear old Bilbo.

As the day moved on, the company found grounds to rest on for the day. "Fili, Kili." Both of us looked in the direction of our uncle. "Go and scout the area. Bring back wood if you spot any." I nodded, knowing uncle was referring to our tracking and hunting skills. "Be back in time by dusk." As soon as Thorin turned his back we were off – Fili running right and I, the opposite.

"Do you think uncle would mind if we spent more hunting than we do scouting?" I asked my brother.

"I certainly would think he would be very upset with us, brother, if he were to find out." Fili look in the direction of where we were walking. "I have an idea!" My ears pricked up. "First one to find three hares and snatches them gets to sleep first on watch tonight!"

"That's no fun Fili, let's raise the bets. First one with three hares gets first night's sleep tonight until the full moon shines once more?" I smirked to Fili, waiting for his response. I watched him as he bit his lip.

"Deal." I held out my hand to shake on it. Suddenly, Fili pulled me in front of him making me fall forward.

"That was a cheap trick, Fili!" I yelled while chasing after him.

I was out of breath. I had already caught two hares, one more and I would win. I was about to get the last hare when I saw a flash of blonde hair. I smirked. Same old Fili pulling his same old tricks. I crept silently, following the noise from behind the bushes. I was ready to tackle him. I steadied my feet, watching the blonde patch of hair just past the edge of the bushes, and then I pounced.

Lily's POV

"My feet are so sore." I stated to no one. For once in my life I missed the company of my little sisters. I had been walking for most of the day, stopping here and there for breaks and food. I was exhausted. Suddenly the urge to use the restroom worsened. The whole day, I had been living off my water and single protein bar. I needed to find a place to pee and fast, so I ran as fast as I could to the nearest bushes. "Okay, Lily, don't freak out, there is no one out here but you and your bladder." I began to squat to relieve myself.

Snap. I turned my head in the direction of the noise behind me, but it was too late. Something, or someone, threw themselves out of the bushes and attacked me. I screamed and started kicking, trying to get the person off me.

 **Kili POV**

By the time I realized that the person was not my brother, it was too late. "Stop! I didn't mean to tackle you!" I shouted, trying to calm him down.

"Kili?! What are you doing?'' I heard Fili shout at me from behind. I looked towards him and suddenly the lad I had tackled kneed me straight in the privates. I fell off him, clutching myself and he inched back a few feet. And then I did what any Dwarf male would do when his pride has been hurt. Hell, I did what any male would do – I got up and got ready for a fight. However, I was stopped when Fili suddenly pulled me back. "Are you mad?!" He shouted at me, while grabbing my back. I could still feel the thumping pain and I growled, trying to inch my way back to the kid.

"Let me go brother!"

 **Fili's POV**

I ran when I heard the screaming, though it was higher than how my brother normally sounded. By the time I reached Kili, my eyes had forsaken me. "Kili?! What are you doing?" I shouted at him, looking down at the sight before me. Kili was on top of a…maiden? I stared in disbelief. Does she have a camp nearby? And why in Durin's name is Kili on top of her? I flinched at the sight of Kili rolling off of her while clutching his pants. I watched him get back up and then start stomping towards the female. I ran up behind him. "Are you mad?!" I yelled into his ear, grabbing him. This must be a misunderstanding…hopefully…

"Let me go brother!" Kili was beyond furious.

''Kili, look." I tried to get him to calm down. "Kili."

He turned his head to look at me. "What Fili?" I turn my own head in the direction of the woman who was now staring at us, holding a stick and ready to fight with tears streaming down her cheeks. His eyes followed and then softened.

" I-di-didn't know." He struggled to speak. I released a big breath of air.

"I knew it was a misunderstanding."

Lily's POV

I was barely keeping in my rising panic at the situation I was in when I was attacked. I managed to get a few feet away from him, hurting him where it counted. However, I was too scared to run; my body wouldn't move from the spot I was in, so I felt around for anything I could use as a weapon. By the time I looked up, another man had appeared. If I was going to run, I realized it wouldn't matter, because one of them would catch me. Instead, I stood my ground. If I was going to go down, I would make it worth a fight.

"I knew it was a misunderstanding. Thank Durin.'' I heard the blonde guy say to the other. Their eyes moved to me and I tensed up more, making myself ready for anything.

"Stay back!" I half yelled at them. "Not another step or I-''

''We're not here to hurt you!" I looked in the direction of the brown haired man.

Yeah, right. I thought to myself. Both males put their hands up to show me they meant it. I narrowed my eyes at them suspiciously. "Then why'd you attack me?" I asked the brown haired guy.

"I was not attacking you, I thought you were my brother!" He nudged his head to the blonde right next to him. He rolled his eyes when it was obvious that I did not believe a word he said. "We are hunting for our company. I placed a bet with my brother Fili, that I could catch three hares before he did." He looked over to Fili. "Which, by the way, brother, I have two." He smirked, noticing his brother only had one. I still didn't know what to believe. In the movie, these two were the best of the whole company. In fact, my little sister Deanna had a super crush on… I think his name was Kili - the brown haired one. "I am sorry." I heard him say. Suddenly my thoughts were interrupted by Kili. "Why are you out here by yourself?" I looked at him.

"I lost my home." That was the only thing I could think of. I couldn't say 'Well… I dropped from the sky and now I've been by myself for the past two days living off rotten lunch meat and spoiled food.' And if I remembered right, home was something sacred to them. Both of their eyes saddened.

"Where are your people? Did they not make it?" Kili was the first to start questioning me.

"I'm alone. No one is with me." Both brothers turn their heads to each other and nod at once.

"Well, my lady, I believe then it is up to us to have you accompany us on our journey until we find you a home." I stared at them in disbelief.

"Fili." The blonde one says.

"And Kili."

"At your service." They both said and bowed in the unison.

"What are you doing?" I asked them, my eyebrow arched

"We always offer our services to a lady." I still looked at them, confused.

A small "Oh," was all that I could muster. I began to lower my stick. I didn't know if this was an invitation to their company or just them saying they wouldn't hurt me. I needed reassurance of their motives. "Promise me you're not lying to me!" They look at each other, confused for a moment.

"Promise!" Fili took the lead and nodded. "We promise on behalf of our throne." And then he bowed, Kili following. "We promise." We stood there for a few seconds in awkward silence. Then suddenly Fili spoke up. "Well, I think uncle and the group have waited long enough for the hares, we might as well head back."

They began to walk away, Kili looking back to where I was standing. "My lady, are you not coming?" It took a minute to register what he was saying before I smiled to myself. This seemed to be the start to a beautiful, if awkward friendship.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N Hi again just wanting to thank Princesslishus for being my Beta and also I really enjoyed writting this chapter. A lot of progress was going on and I think in the end it wasa major character milestone! I hope y'all enjoy. Please read and review I love your thoughts.**

Chapter 3

I followed them back to their 'camp'. I knew where this was heading; and if Gandalf was mad at me before, wait until he sees me now. I focused in on my surroundings; the sun barely visible as it peeked past the trees. The forest seemed creepy at night and I kept my pace up with the brothers, listening in on their conversation.

"You know, Fili, we never asked for her name." Kili stated and Fili grunted. "Fili, did you hear me?"

"Aye, I did, brother." Fili replied, finally turning his head to look at Kili.

"What's wrong?" Kili asked.

"I'm just trying to figure out how we're going to explain that we found a woman alone in the woods." Fili answered and Kili shoulders sunk.

"I completely forgot about that." He muttered. This was probably a good time for me to speak up.

"There will, no doubt, be an ambush of questions."

"Is there an issue?" I asked them, knowing full well that there was.

"No, just planning on how we are going to surprise uncle with… well, introducing you."

"Hmm…" I murmured. I wondered if my joining them was worse than me being by myself, if I have to be a surprise to them.

"I got it!" I heard Kili exclaim. "We will ease her in – we could tell uncle we did such a great job scouting that we found this poor, innocent weak maiden all by herself – left alone to die in the wood!" My jaw dropped. Was this for real? Looking over to Fili, he was nodding in agreement. This won't be good. My eyebrow twitched 'Weak'?

 **Kili POV**

I knew it wouldn't be much longer until we reached the others and I hoped that more of the company would be on our side than against. Fili seemed just as worried as I did. Looking back at the incident, I couldn't believe I mistook her for Fili, she's so small and... vulnerable. I wondered where she hailed from, too short to be an elf and too tall to be a hobbit, plus she doesn't bare her feet. She can't be a dwarf, as most of us resemble the male-folk and are far stronger and built more thickly on top, never mind that women-folk rarely stray from the mountain halls. To see her out here was a strange find.

"Kili!" I looked over to my brother. "Ask her what her name is." I blinked for a second.

"Why me?" I questioned.

"Because you were the one to question it. Now ask." The way he said it made the request not sound too demanding and I narrowed my eyes at him playfully. I quickly spun around so that I was facing her. She must have not been paying attention because she rammed right into me.

"Oh, sorry!" Her eyes looked right into mine and I gulped. This has been the second time this day that we'd been in each other's arms.

"No apologies, I've always had the women walk right into my arms." I watched her blush at that.

"Ha! Good one Kili, but don't lie to the lass." Fili snickered. That got him a glare.

"Now, as I was going to ask, before my brother so rudely interrupted us – we were wondering if you had a name?" I looked at her for her answer while she just stared at me with those doe eyes.

 **Lily's POV**

"Lily – my name is Lily." I told him before looking away. I had to, he just kept staring at me so intensely and it was getting awkward. After my introduction we returned to walking. At one point we stopped, but it was only because Fili had thought he'd heard something he could catch. I was caught up again in my thoughts when I smashed into the backs of the brothers.

"Careful!" Fili hissed at me. I was confused. "We need you to stay here and keep down until we come back for you. Until then – not a word." I nodded. I didn't want my first introduction to be a bad one. I watched as the brothers left me crouching behind the bush we were standing by. Now able to focus more on the camp, I noticed movement in the direction the boys were walking. I hadn't seen anyone before, but now that my eyes were adjusted to the fire in the distance, I could see people huddled in their own little groups, whispering among themselves.

I looked back towards Kili, seeing the look on his face as he nervously talked with his brother to the stranger I assumed was his uncle. Suddenly, they all looked towards me. This is it. I watched as the older man they were talking with stared in my direction, searching with his eyes. I was nearly sitting on the ground now as they started their way towards me.

I felt the rustling of feet hitting the bush in front of me.

"My name is Thorin Oakenshield, son of Thráin II, grandson of Thrór. I am the one in charge of this company. I know that you are hiding. You are to come out now." I heard him command proudly, even threateningly. I watched as this caught the interest of the others and they too started to prepare themselves, unsure of the situation.

"I said come out." He repeated, voice hardening. This time I did as he said and walked out of my hiding spot.

He stared at me, eyes stabbing me like daggers.

"Where do you hail from, child?' He asked. I gulped, never had I been so scared in my life. He had the power to determine my survival.

"I-I-" I stuttered.

"Speak up!" I could hear the irritation growing in his voice.

"I-I got lost and I- They found me." I pointed to Kili and Fili.

"I know that, child, now answer my question. Where do you come from?" My eyes widened, I didn't know what to say. If I was going to lie to him, surely he would know.

"Well, isn't it obvious?!" I heard a familiar voice cut in. "She hails from your own halls, Thorin. She's a Dwarf." I heard whispers among the crowd, I looked towards my rescuer, recognizing Gandalf.

"Thank God." I whispered, relieved of my anxiety. After a moment of peace, the conversation focused on me again; the silence broken by an older, but gentler looking dwarf, stepping forward.

"That is preposterous! I've never seen a hairless dwarf in all my entire years. And even if she is a dwarf, never would she be allowed to venture out of her forbearer's halls." Everyone was nodding their heads in agreement.

"She didn't, she lost her family, Dori. And if she's a dwarf, then that means we share blood. We hail from Durin all the same." I looked to see Kili speaking up for me.

"We found her defenseless and starving, without a home. Have we not walked the same path she is now? We've all been fighting against this for years." This time it was Fili who stood next to his brother. I was speechless. They were coming to my defense when I had only just met them. This time it was the company's turn to speak up.

"Regardless, we cannot simply take another. We have no spare ponies. She would have to carry her own weight. " Thorin stated, his glare growing more intense as the minutes passed.

"If she has any weight." I heard a dwarf cut in.

"She barely looks like she can protect herself." All the dwarfs started to talk at once. It was hard to keep up.

"We can teach her." Silence fell on the group as everyone looked towards the bald tough looking dwarf who had interrupted.

"What are you saying, Dwalin?" One of them asked. He stood straight while speaking, his voice carried a heaviness that screamed authority.

"With enough training and work she could be a benefit to this company. That is what I am saying." He said. I watched with amazement as an older dwarf came forward.

"I agree with my brother. He may not be the most thrilling to hold a conversation with, but if he sees strength in one, then that is good enough of a reason for me. Especially one so young." He winked at me. With more heads nodding at this they started to consider me.

"Thorin, we must consider why she is here." Dori commented, suspicious of my reasons. "Surely she must of come from somewhere. It is not a common thing to see a female dwarf these days – in these hills. This could be trickery of some sort."

"Why, dear Dori, don't you see? She is a blessing from the heavens themselves." Gandalf took this as a chance to sell the idea of me joining the company and stood behind me. "She is a skilled healer." My eyes widened at this. What did that mean? I asked myself. "Go on, tell them my dear." He nudged me closer to them.

All eyes were on me, so I used what I had.

"Well, I- I help the elderly. I look after everyone." It seem that they were paying attention. "I cleaned, cooked and cared for them."

"So you were a servant girl?" I heard the guy with a funky hat ask. This seemed to make some of the group upset because more voices were starting to rise now, talking at once.

"I was not a 'servant girl'. I willingly helped the sick, took care of them when no one else would. I spent time with them and kept them company."

"We are not seeking company, girl." Thorin interrupted me but I continued talking.

"I also know how to treat wounds and care for injuries. I can cook just about anything you throw at me. I can wash clothes and I can-"

"That's enough, we will see what you can do, however this company is ménage and we need to discuss this before it continues." With that, Thorin left and the others followed him, forming into a huddle.

I sat myself onto the nearest log, watching the dwarves talk amongst each other. While they were doing this, I noticed to the side of me, off in the distance, a smaller, kinder looking male sat on a rock, avoiding eye contact and messing around with his fingers.

"Hello?" I called to him, but he continued to ignore me. "How are you?" I asked. Still nothing. I wondered why he was so shaken with me, or was it the situation? I stopped trying to speak to him when it was obvious that he did not want to talk to me.

Looking back to the company, I noticed there were some heads popping up, looking my way and some heads shaking in what I assumed was disagreement. It was a few minutes later that they finally disbanded and Thorin walked towards me, coughing to get my attention.

"It seems that some of our group is concerned that you will be burden to our quest. But more of the group supports the idea that you will benefit everyone, including yourself, on this journey. However, if you prove those who support you wrong, then we will not hesitate to leave you in the care of another. If you wish to agree, then you are welcome to join us as we reclaim what was torn away from our brothers and sisters." I sat there while he continued to talk, spacing out the rest of what he said. If this was really happening then their quest was to reclaim the mountain that Smaug had claimed, spreading his terror.

"Do you agree to the terms?" Thorin asked, cutting through my daze.

"Terms?" I questioned, while Thorin rolled his eyes out of frustration.

"The terms that you agree that you will hold responsibility over yourself and provide care for those who are in need of healing, while doing other womanly tasks. This is your contract."

Paying attention now, I pondered these thoughts for a moment. Is this what I want? Do I want to accompany dwarves to fight a dragon? Can I? As I was questioning my the new meaning for my life here, I looked up to see a pair of chocolate brown eyes within the group, staring at me with the most angelic smile I had ever seen, and it clicked. I'd figured out why I was here, why I was sent to a realm where all of this isn't real. I was sent for him. I knew what I had to do.

"I agree."


	4. Chapter 4

**Here's chapter four, Hope y'all enjoy. I do not own The hobbit or anything in relation.**

 **Chapter Four**

"I agree." I said, standing up from my spot, realizing what I needed to do. I looked over at the dwarves, taking in every detail. These men were going to be my companions for the rest of this journey, hopefully friends. I noticed Gandalf standing in the back with a smirk on his face and I smiled back. That was until Thorin reminded me that he was standing in front of me.

"Well then, let's continue with our dinner." He announced, turning and walking back to the stone of the cliff he was lying against.

I awoke with a horrible piercing shriek that filled the air.

"What was that?" I heard the Hobbit ask while I was listening in.

"Orcs." Kili answered slyly. I heard another shriek fill the air around us.

"Orcs?" Bilbo and I both repeated at once. Fili and Kili both smirked.

"Throatcutters. There'll be dozens of them out there. The lowlands are crawling with them." Fili remarked.

"They strike in the wee small hours, when everyone's asleep. Quick and quiet; no screams, just lots of blood." Kili continued. Both the hobbit and I were now afraid and Kili and Fili bust out laughing.

"That's not funny." I told them, while tearing up. I remembered in the movie that there were orcs, but I'd never imaged them to be this scary. Thorin interrupted my thoughts.

"You think that's funny? You think a night raid by us is a joke?"

"We didn't mean anything by it." Kili looked at me with regret.

"No, you didn't. You know nothing of the world." I watched as Thorin walked off to the edge of the cliff and looked out over the valley. Balin approached us, coming up on one side.

"Don't mind him, lads." He said, eyes shifting to me. "Lass. Thorin has more cause than most to hate orcs. After the dragon took the Lonely Mountain, King Thror tried to reclaim the ancient dwarf kingdom of Moria. But our enemy had got there first." Balin looked out into the night sky like he was reliving the events he described.

"Moria had been taken by legions of Orcs, lead by the most vile of all their races: Azog, the Defiler. The giant Gundabad Orc had sworn to wipe out the line of Durin. He began by beheading the King. Thrain, Thorin's father, was driven mad by grief. He went missing, taken prisoner or killed, we did not know. We were leaderless. Defeat and death were upon us." I listened in awe. This was more intense than the movie, yet because of the movies I could almost say I had been there, and I watched the emotions flit across the faces of each dwarf.

"That is when I saw him. A young dwarf prince facing down the Pale Orc. He stood alone against this terrible foe, his armor rent…wielding nothing but an oaken branch as a shield. Azog, the Defiler, learned that day that the line of Durin would not be so easily broken." Balin looked to us with grief.

"Our forces rallied and drove the orcs back. Our enemy had been defeated. But there was no feast, no song, that night, for our dead were beyond the count of grief. We few had survived." At this I notice everyone was turning their heads to Thorin "And I thought to myself then, there is one who I could follow. There is one I could call King." I watched as Thorin turned away from the cliff, facing towards us. Everyone was now awake and had got to their feet, standing in awe, staring at him.

"But the pale orc? What happened to him?" The hobbit interrupted, breaking the moment. But Thorin just replied to him in a stern cold voice-

"He slunk back into the hole whence he came. That filth died of his wounds long ago." And with that I wasn't able to go back to sleep for the rest of the night.

The next morning I was up earlier than everyone else, besides Balin who'd taken watch last. I folded the blanket that Nori had let me borrow to stay warm and put it near him. I'd personally gotten to speak to a few of the dwarves last night. I was still upset with Kili and Fili for what they'd said when we'd heard the Orc howling.

I did a few things around the camp, tidying here and there. I couldn't do too much because I just didn't know what needed to be done in terms of routine or what was just dirty. By the time Bombur was up, he was already starting the fire for what I assumed would be breakfast.

"Hi, Bombur right? Would there be anything you need me to do?" I asked him hopefully.

"No." He stated. I stared at him like he was crazy.

"Are you sure? I could cut some food or clean something?" I waited for his response.

"Lass you listen here, the only thing you need to worry about is eating." He replied.

"Excuse me?" Was he saying I was too skinny?

"Look at you – you'll need to eat and plump that body up if you ever to want to find your leibz duzki." I scrunch up my nose at the word

"Leibz duzki?" I queried - I was confused. He didn't answer me, so I decided to do the next best thing: walk off. I wandered the camp until I reached a guy wearing a strange hat. I'd never really paid attention to the names in the movies, just the faces.

"Hi!" I waved to him.

"Hello miss - Bofur, at your service. And what can I do for you?" He was about the same height as me. I tried to commit his name and his features to memory.

"Oh nothing, just saying hi. My name is Lily." I held my hand out for him to shake. He just stared at it. "Don't worry I don't bite." I frowned "Did I do something wrong?" I got a chuckle from him this time.

"No, no, no; its just dwarves don't shake hands unless its on business. It's more something that the race of men do." I gulped. Did I just blow my cover? I had to think fast.

"Oh, well I was never really raised with dwarves growing up. I was kind of always on my own, as far as I can remember." That was not a complete lie, though I had four sisters I was the second oldest and with my parents always working we were accustomed to taking care of ourselves.

"Oh, well that must have been sad." Was Bofur's response.

"So… how do dwarves say hello?" I asked. This must of caught his interest because we chatted for hours on end about some of the culture. We had to stop talking when Thorin announced that we were to head out. At this, I noticed that I would have to share a pony.

"My lady Lily, would you like to join me on this lovely day today for a ride on my pony." Kili asked grandly, catching my attention.

"Is this an actual invite or another scare tactic?" He frowned when I mentioned 'scare tactic'.

"Dear Lily, you have nothing to fear." He said to me as he held out his hand, balancing on his pony. When I grabbed his hand, I was sent flying until I felt myself straddle the front of the pony.

"You are light aren't you?" I gave Kili a glare. Yes in my world, I would be considered slight overweight, but here I was considered too skinny? It was hard enough going though normal life, dieting and exercising, trying to keep up with the media and fashion. Here everyone wanted you to be fat.

"So, what do we do now?" I asked Kili.

"What do you mean, what do we do now? We ride of course." And that is what we did for the next week. We would ride, sleep and eat. I would clean and help cook. I even collected firewood now and then.

Today was different. Rain had picked up over the course of th day, and now it was bucketing down…hard.

"Here, Mr. Gandalf. Can't you do something about this deluge?" I heard Dori ask moodily over the rain.

"It is raining, Master Dwarf, and it will continue to rain until the rain is done. If you wish to change the weather of the world, you should find yourself another wizard."

"Are there any?" Someone queried. I turned to see it had been Bilbo, the hobbit.

"What?"

"Other wizards?"

I became very interested in this conversation. Maybe there would be someone to help me get back home.

"There are five of us. The greatest of our order is Saruman, the White. Then there are the two Blue Wizards; you know, I've quite forgotten their names."

"And who is the fifth?" Oh, little hobbit, you are curious.

"Well, that would be Radagast, the Brown."

"Is he a great Wizard or is he... more like you?" Ouch, that had got to hurt, right in the pride.

"I think he's a very great wizard, in his own way. He's a gentle soul who prefers the company of animals to others. He keeps a watchful eye over the vast forest lands to the East, and a good thing too, for always Evil will look to find a foothold in this world."

"I don't mean to interrupt but Gandalf, how long have you been…you know, a wizard? Were you' born one or did you learn it?" I was interested if people could randomly be born into magic.

"Well, Lily, some are born, while others learn for themselves. I have been a wizard far longer than most of those who walk the earth." That didn't really answer my question but I was sure that was the end of the conversation.

"Why would you ask a question like that to Gandalf?" Kili asked me.

"Well, I wanted to know if someone could be born a wizard or do you learn it. Its pretty obvious from my question." He chuckled quietly. "Hey Kili, I have a question, what does leibz duzki mean?" I swore then, if I were to turn around I would see him blushing.

"You're full of questions today arn't you? Well it's from the dwarven language, Khuzdul and its…well…" He hesitated to tell me.

"Kili, I'm a big girl, I can handle a bad word." I tittered at him.

"Wait, what now? Lily, it's not a swear. Leibz duzki means your husband." The heat off of his face could be felt through the rain.

"Oh, okay that makes sense." I completely understood now. Bombur wanted to fatten me up so I could be a love interest to someone. I wondered to myself if I would ever even find a spouse. Something dawned on Kili.

"What makes sense? I don't understand."

"Well, Bombur has mentioned it to me off and on this whole week. Nothing to really be concerned about." I turn my head to see Kili wrinkle his face.

"Would you?" He asked me.

"Would I wh- NO, you got it wrong mister!" I was giggling, the thought of me and Bombur. "No, he wants me to get fat so I can have a husband."

"Well, Lily, it wouldn't hurt to try and put on some weight. We are dwarves and we live in colder weather at times where we need the extra weight."

"So what you are saying is that in order for me to survive and find a man to bump it with, I need to get fat?"

"Well, yes." He answered, blushing at the same time.

"Well, I'd rather be skinny, so no man for poor Lily." I looked back out of the corner of my eye to see the smile fade from his face into no emotion at all. We continued the rest of the ride in silence. By the time it was dark; Bombur prepared a dinner of soup and I was cleaning the knives, packing the unused food away while I sat next to Bofur and Bilbo.

"He's been a long time." Bilbo commented, concern showing through his voice.

"Who?" Bofur asked.

"Gandalf." Bilbo answered. I was not going to lie, I was starting to worry myself.

"He's a wizard! He does as he chooses. Here, do us a favor: take this to the lads." I went up to follow seeing that I was already done with picking the food up. Bilbo and I began to walk, and I noticed he was a little unsettled.

"Is everything okay?" I decided to ask him.

"Oh everything is just peachy." He answered to me with a strange tone.

"Bilbo, I want to know. Are you okay with me being here?" I'd wanted to get this off my chest for a long time, ever since I joined them. I talked to nearly everyone but Bilbo.

He started to huff and looked apologetically at me. "No, you've done nothing wrong. In fact I should be the one apologizing. I should have befriended you from the start." My heart was slightly touched at his words.

"Ever since you came to the group, it's Lily this and Lily that. Even you can do things that I can't. You're the only one in this whole group that probably understands what am dealing with and yet you still find it easy to be friends with them." I was speechless I didn't think I had this much affect on everyone and he was out of breath.

"Aww Bilbo! I want to be your friend too."

I wrapped my arm around him into a hug catching him off graud. We walked until we saw the brothers, but something was off.

"What's the matter?" Bilbo asked

"We're supposed to be looking out for the ponies." Kili said.

"Only we've encountered a… slight problem." Fili continued.

"We had sixteen." My head darted back to Kili.

"Now there's… fourteen." Then Fili.

"Something big uprooted these trees." Bilbo commented to the brothers.

"That was our thinking." Kili replied to Bilbo then look for his brother.

"Well, that's not good. That is not good at all. Shouldn't we tell Thorin?" Bilbo questioned.

"Uhh, no, lets not worry him. As our official burglar, we thought… you might like to look into it." Fili said, turning to the hobbit.

Bilbo and I look around, seeing some trees lying on the ground. "Well, uh... looks like something possibly quite dangerous." Bilbo gulped.

"Hey! There's a light. Over here! Stay Down." Fili caught our attention. We all quietly ran through the forest toward the light Fili has seen, and hid behind a log

I realized then that this was a fire not unlike the ones I'd seen in the movies. Suddenly, a harsh laughter reached us, coming in the direction of the fire.

"What is it?" Bilbo asked.

"Trolls." Kili answered gravely in a hushed tone.

 **Your married partner- Leibz duzki**

 **Please review!**


End file.
